User blog:Imma Rusher/Confusion
It's a fusion of confusion And the fate has just decide I'm not sure it's love or fear But I should have been by your side God. ''Chase is looking cute even when his hair is so messy while playing Angry Mobs. I wish I can comb them for him. Wait, what? I mean, well, he's cute. So is Adam. He's like, brotherly cute-ish stuff and... who am I kidding. I think i like him. Even worse, love him. Well, I always know we can't date even though we're not real siblings whatsoever. And I also know that a certain android was supposed to be far far away from us but what the hell is he doing there, walking through the entrance, like he owned this place. Adam and Leo seems oblivious with whats happening. And Chase is still on his phone bombing some mobsters. I took I glance towards Marcus and I feel a little irritated. I don't know why, but girls are gawking at him like he's a superstar or something. Not to mention, he's wearing a black leather-jacket with a pair of shades. And he's a carrying a guitar. What showoff. "Guys. Guys! Look, it's our favorite cousin," I half-whispered, afraid of Marcus hearing us. When I turn my head to look at them, they're still busy with their buisness. "Guys!" I flicked Chase's ear so he would listen to me. Other than soaked in the game, he might not hear me as the girls are fawning over Marcus. "What?" He turned to me with annoyance. It's kinda hurtful for me, knowing that my secret incestuous crush is a little bothered with my ability to annoy people so easily but I decided to prioritize what matters right now. "There. Look, Marcus," "Hey what's Marcus doing here?" Uhoh. He might have heard Adam's extremely loud mocking voice cause I think he's making his way to us. "Ah, cousins. It's been a while," I can trace mocks in his voice. And it's really, really... ''sexy. ''Annoying. I mean annoying. I think I'm a bit nauseous. Why the hell I said that. In this case, thought of that. "Like my new jacket? Makes my eyes pop," He's doing those things with his eyes again. You know, that arrogant shine-through stuff thingy, "Well, I hope your eyes do pop," Bad mouth, Bree. Bad mouth. He is barely a trouble to me. Yes, he messed with Davenport and Chase more than he messes with me. God knows why. So why should I poke the bear now? Ugh. His eyes which were scanning Leo with the stupid smile plastered to his face stopped and move towards me. I freaked out at the thought of his eyes scanning my body, thinking the best torture for me. Well, there ya have it. A pessimist Bree. You don't want any of that. But I guess I'm wrong, when his eyes gaze into mine. I couldn't help but stare too. Now it might sound cliche but my eyes were acting as if it was glued, or, soaked into his brown orbs. But they are practicallysaucer-sized as I was freaking out. Reason why I freaked out, is because he's holding my hand. Practically, pulling me towards him, his eyebrows wiggling... ''seductively. '' "I need to talk to you..." He whispered to my ears. Yeah, whispered. In front of the fan girls. And Leo. And Adam. And Chase. Oh boy. "...in private," my body tingled as his lips bumped into my ears when he's making his way back. His lips aren't as I imagined. Yes, I've imagined his lips sometimes. When I get bored. Nothing matters, really. Well, as he is an android, I imagined it to be, cold, hard and smooth, metalic like. But it's soft and warm and cotton candy-like. I was almost entranced. No one has ever been so close before. well, other than Adam and Chase, like, hugging and stuffs. Nothing much but I have to say, I'm squirming when his breath brush my ear. Maybe thats the reaction girls get around random boys? I hang around my brothers too much that I really don't know how to act like, a normal girl. I think. Oh well. "Wait, where are we going?" Marcus pull my hand and shove me in the janitor's room. I thought that he wants to have revenge and lock me up there but he got inside, too. "Explain what are we doing here?" "Okay. Before I'm going to tell you this, promise, you won't, I repeat, won't hit me and what as I say," What is he talking about? I mean, like, why whould I hit him? "I promise. Come on, just spit it out," "I want you to be my girlfriend," "What?" Okay, did I just misheard or, he's going bonkers. "Please, just, it's just until I..." he looks away from me, with a really sad pair of eyes. "...burn out. Or in the perfect term, die," "So you want me to be your girlfriend?" "Just until my 16th birhtday. I was mentioned before that I can't make it after 12 o'clock. My so-called dad had fix the timing so I die perfectly in the perfect position, in the perfect time. So I want a girlfriend in the mean time," "But, why me? I mean, you have a, a, pack of fangirls outside and if you can date one of them-" "That won't do. I want you.Just think about it, as a challenge. So.." He has done a lot of troublesome things to us before. He wants to kill us. But here I am, compromising with him in the janitor's room. Wow. While I was deciding, he looks so sweaty and nervous, and, scared. Marcus, scared? I guess death scares us all even this evil android. "When is your birthday, anyway?" He turned to look at me and look a little pale. "In about three weeks," "Three weeks?" I have to do it. I mean, he's dying. In this case, burning out. "I'll do it," He look at me with gratefulness in his eyes. I don't know why this girlfriend thing is too important. Or, he never had a romance before. Awhh, poor kid. Never having love life when you're about to die. He needs all last resorts in this situation. Wait, that means, I'm his last resort? That is just, so, "Let's get outta here," Again, he pulled my hand and walk over to Chase, Adam and Leo. Only this time, he didn't let go. "Bree, are you o... wait a second. What are you doing, holding hands with... him?" Leo asks eyeing him suspiciously. Marcus turned to me and nodded, "That's what boyfriend and girlfriend do," He then pull me into a side hug. Which is an uncomfortable position for me. "You guys what?" '''Haha, well, that's it for today. I think I'll update it more often if you guys, I don't know, comment? Mehh, I don't care about that. As long as I know you guys like this story. Sorry, I ship Maree instead of Brase. But I still ship Killy though xoxo ' Category:Blog posts